Metal Heart
by ChipGaiaxX17
Summary: Amy has been longing for Sonic ever since she met him. However, when she is kidnapped and held hostage by Dr Eggman, she realises that she was chasing the wrong Sonic the whole time. Will a love triangle form?
1. My Life

My friends always said to me that Sonic was someone "who was out of my league". They told me that he had fancied other girls over me such as Princess Sally who ended up actually being with Mighty the Armadillo instead. You should have seen the look of relief on my face when Blaze had mentioned it during Art class but still it pained me to see Sonic flirting with all of the more popular girls and in my opinion they would never treat Sonic with the respect or attention that he deserves. Something I could and I am willing to give him. For every day of my life.

But then I realise who I am. To him I'm some random girl in the years below him that doesn't matter to him. He's the fastest thing alive who stops Dr Eggman (which is actually just a nickname. His real name is Gerald Robotnik) every time. Girls swoon over Sonic and he's surrounded by them every where he goes. It's unfair but I've come to live with it. Despite the fact that I love him like no one else before, dreams don't come true for us all. Especially me. I'm failing some of my subjects, especially Maths. Doesn't help me to know that Sonic aced it completely. Maybe we were just not meant to be. But it doesn't hurt to try does it?

I'm in the assembly as of right now and as usual there is nothing to be captivated by at all. Just Charmy, Cream and Tails having a presentation on something that I don't care enough about. Knowing Tails however, it's probably something to do with Science and he's dragged the other two with him to make it seem more interesting than it really is. Well to be fair I should pay attention to this actually as Sonic is in that club. Although in Sonic's case I don't think he's in it by choice but rather pity for the fox. Me and Tails are quite good friends and he tells me various secrets that he is uncomfortable keeping to himself. One of them being that he believes his intelligence makes it look like he is bragging or showing off and therefore most of our year despise him for it. I don't know what people think personally as no girl in my group has mentioned Tails ever but I can see that Tails is often alone or with Sonic. It shows how much Sonic cares about his friends over his popularity. A pretty admiral quality if you ask me.

I'm just like him in retrospect. I care about all my friends as well. Told you we were perfect together...

When we get back from the irritating assembly, I sit at my home room in the 'girls corner' which is actually just 3 tables huddled around each other that my group always sits at. I sit next to Cream. In front of me are Blaze and Sally and by the right side is Rouge and Tikal. Our conversations are always of the same two topics. Cute boys and people we don't like for trivial reasons. Yet we are always there to support each other. Even though we may go too far on the teasing however...

"Have you confessed to Silver yet Blaze?" asked Rouge in a serious voice, although obviously to mock her.

"I'll do it when you confess to Knuckles." She answered back rolling her eyes. Tikal giggled.

Our home room had all sorts of ages in it as an experiment set by the school. It was fine with me as I got all of my friends right together with me but some were less than pleased.

"I'm in a room with all girls!" complained Knuckles during the sorting of the rooms but the teacher dismissed his complaints as if he wasn't even there.

Rain pours on the windowsills as I stare out to see the cloudy sky, the drops of rain made a rhythm as they slowly dropped into the window, slowly pouring down and it was calming to listen to. Somewhere Sonic was in this school, probably resting back with two feet in the air and a chilli dog in his right hand. He was so laid back and yet so energentic and looking for adventure. A perfect combination that I like to compare to as I also just want to escape my boring life and go with Sonic on an adventure. It looked so dark outside like as of midnight had taken over the morning but I could still make out the beautiful garden the school takes care of. If I could, I'd go over there now and care to the plants but I'm stuck in this classroom doing nothing but listen to Rouge and Sally fight over what colour looks better for their prom dresses. My final lesson of the day was Art, something that I actually look forward to, which is quite rare for me. I decided to paint a pink beautiful rose blossoming in a forest surrounded by darkness. No I didn't paint it because of my name. That's just my favourite flower that's all. The teacher seemed to have quite liked it as he made a quick implication that it was worthy to hang on his wall of fame (and giving his harsh criteria, that was a massive ego booster for me. The others didn't fair so well however. Cheese kept ruining Cream's picture of a tree by colouring it strange colours such as Magenta and Cyan. Knuckles was undoubtedly the worst however. He had no idea what to paint and seemed to be refusing to take part.

"This is something girls do! I'm the master emerald guardian. I don't care about painting." he moaned in despair, clenching his fists together boredly.

"You want me to help you with that Knuxxie?" asked Rouge seductively which made Knuckles blush ever so slightly but his angered demeanour remained in tact.

"I'm not letting you help me ruin it." Knuckles responded and he smirked at his response. Rouge laughed and turned back to her own painting which unfortunately I couldn't see what it was.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. They were always like this. A slight force tapped my shoulder and I turned to the right to see Tikal staring at me with a hint of glow in her eyes. Tikal had learned our ways of speaking after hanging out with us for so long.

"Hey Amy. Are you, like totally, going to Sonic's party tonight. I got invited. I might meet some cute guys there. You never know. Maybe you and Sonic will hit it off there. Maybe even kiss." She exaggerated.

"I wish. Maybe Sonic will propose to me there too. Maybe he'll have sex with me. Maybe he'll get me pregnant as well. We'll have five children and start a nice family together." I said mockingly but truthfully I wanted all of it. It was my dream just to be with Sonic. Imagining his cupping our hands together as we stare into each other's eyes, our hearts frantically beating together as our lips finally connect. Just to taste him... To taste love.

"That's the spirit!" exclaimed Tikal who clearly had not listened to the tone of my voice. "We are totally going to find you a gorgeous dress though. Has to be pink. Although red isn't a bad colour on you. Blue possibly but not dark blue. I don't like dark blue. The chao I look after are light blue. That's why I like that colour so much!" Tikal seemed to have dragged this for quite long since as soon as she had asked for my own opinion, it was already the end of class.

"See you at the party Amy!" Cream said as she frantically ran out of the room. Rouge and Blaze quickly following behind. Only me, Sally and Tikal were left behind.

"I'll give you a ride to the mall if you want? Obviously I can't drive but my butler can." Sally offered nicely. Despite at first we stereotyped her as a rich girl that's snooty and someone who looks down on others, we realised that we were totally wrong. She's super kind and thoughtful but most of all she's brave. Apparently there's a rumour going around that she's the leader of the 'Freedom Fighters' but that's all nonsense. She told me that personally when I asked her out of curiosity. I could see her as a leader of something like that however. Interestingly when I went around her house, I discovered that she had a collection of plans to take down one of Eggman's factories but I never questioned it. I'm convinced that I just misread those plans however. Anyway I followed Sally and Tikal to her car (I'm not a car fan but it looked extremely expensive) and we all got in the back.

"What's Sonic's favourite colour?" I asked and the other two looked pretty certain of their answers.

"Blue! Duhhhh..." Sally said and Tikal giggled.

"Don't make me use the hammer." I threatened and they both quickly shut up. I was joking of course. I wouldn't hit my friends with a hammer. Well I'd consider it if they badmouthed Sonic but they know better than that. We arrived at the shopping mall where Silver also happened to be. We knew him well as he was good friends with Blaze and we sometimes let him hang out with us depending on the circumstances.

"Hey girls. Is it cool if I tag along with you. I need to find something to wear to impress Blaze. I mean show off to Blaze! I mean... You know what I mean." he stuttered and us three laughed. It was so clear that Silver and Blaze were in love with each other but they never have spoken about it to each other which is unfortunate. They'd make a great couple!

"Sure and you can carry our shopping with your ESP or whatever." offered Sally, giggling uncontrollably. Tikal sneezed to cover up her laughter and I just barely kept it in.

"Telekinesis." corrected Silver. "I don't have these powers to help people with shopping." Silver sighed and walked into the clothes store with us. Silver took twenty seconds to pick out a nice tuxedo while us three took an hour to choose ours. Not my fault as the store was brimming with choices and it's unfair for me not to try all of them. I finally settled on a ruby red dress with matching heels and a gold necklace. Sally and Tikal were mad at each other for choosing the same elegant blue dress but it all worked out when Sally's keen eye spotted a purple sequin top and a purple long skirt with black and red heels. We all payed and we made our way to Sonic's party. I was quite nervous compared to Silver, Tikal and Sally who were engaging in a conversation on if Sally should dye her hair. Minutes that passed felt like scratches to me. I hated waiting and I wasn't very patient. We finally arrived and the party was in full force. The Chaotix was playing music in their infamous band. Various people were crowded around the swimming pool but there was no sign of Sonic anywhere. I spotted Tails and Cream chatting in the front room and approached them.

"Hi Cream. Hi Tails. Do you know where Sonic is?" I asked kindly and Tails sat up.

"Yeah he's upstairs. Told me he wanted to see you. I think I've deduced why but I'll let you see for yourself." he told me and my eyes lit up with joy.

"Me! I can't believe it! It's happening." I shrieked and I was about to blast off upstairs but Cream grabbed my hand and stopped me in my tracks.

"Sorry Miss Amy but I think something's a bit wrong with Mr Sonic. He was in his bedroom but the doors were locked and he spoke to us through the wall. He sounded kinda raspy and sick. Be careful!" Cream warned me and I nodded.

"Then I have to make sure he's ok then. That's why he called me. I'm good at taking care of people. (Tails didn't seem to agree as he mumbled "Yeah you are." in a unconvincing tone. I'm coming Sonic!" I yelled and I slid past some girls drinking beer to get upstairs. Only one door was locked and in front of it was a gleaming emerald.

"A Chaos Emerald? Why is that here?" I asked myself as I picked it up. It looked so beautiful with its glowing light and aura. It was the purple emerald. I didn't let it distract me however as I placed it in my pocket and knocked on the door.

"Sonic? Can I come in." I asked desperately, pounding the door.

I immediately noticed something was wrong when I heard the reply. It wasn't what he said but how it sounded.

"Come in Amy." but it sounded bare and without emotion. Almost robotic. I entered and walked in. It was extremely dark so it was quite hard to see. I saw a brief outline on Sonic but I jumped when I say his eyes.

They were glowing red. I realised who this really was. Metal Sonic.

I tried to escape but Metal Sonic dashed straight to me in milliseconds and grabbed me as tightly as he could.

"Let me go!" I screamed but I couldn't get out of his grasp. With me in his clutches, he smashed the windows and flew out of it. I was so scared he was going to drop me from this height but he came down to a familiar looking base. The base Sonic had taken down previously. But now looking bigger and more threatening than ever. In front of it stood a menacing doctor.

"Good job Metal Sonic. With Amy under my possession, I'll use her as bait to lead Sonic right into my trap. Wait a minute. What's this?" He reached into my pocket and grabbed the chaos emerald. He stared at it for a second and then began to laugh evilly.

"Thank you Amy. With this I can destroy Sonic once and for all! HAHAHAHA! Take her away Metal Sonic!"

For a split second, I'm sure I saw Metal Sonic flinch as he saw a cut on my arm where his metal claws had grabbed me. I'm sure of it.


	2. Kidnapped

I was trapped.

Metal Sonic had brought me to some sort of containment facility where he placed me into a cell and then stood stationary right at the entrance. He wasn't moving at all but I was still caught on what had happened earlier. Did he really flinch when he saw my injuries? Who am I kidding? It's a robot! He's built for the sole purpose of destroying everything in sight and following the orders of his corrupt master. The door was a laser gate so I could see through it and occasionally I saw a group of badniks rush past the door for whatever reason but I didn't understand what they were doing. Metal Sonic had my hands tied together and there was no point trying to push past him as they had also confiscated my hammer as well. Metal Sonic was staring at me and I felt unnerved. His cold red eyes fixated on me like it was a targeting system. It wasn't safe to move. Who knows what Eggman had commanded him to do if I tried to escape. I wasn't in a position that would make me risk my own life but even so I was terrified of what that crazy doctor was going to do. It was around ten minutes from when I was initially placed in the cell until I saw Dr Eggman again. His face reeked of pride and he was clearly here to gloat at me. He raised a silver keycard which raised the lasers, allowing him to enter my cell. I frowned.

"Kidnapping me. How low of you. Let me go now!" I screamed at him, although there was clearly no point of me demanding anything in the situation I was in. Dr Eggman smirked and patted the blue robot on his head but the robot did not react which I found interesting.

"My plan is perfect and unfortunately for you Amy, you play a crucial part in my effort to take down Sonic once and for all. I didn't expect Metal Sonic to capture you so easily but I bet you are drawn to anything that looks like Sonic aren't you?" Dr Eggman laughed at his joke but I groaned. Bad enough I was captured but now I was being made fun of. I wish I had my hammer right now. He wouldn't be laughing then. Dr Eggman continued his speech...

"You think of me as a bad guy don't you but I'm about to really help you out missy!" I looked at him curiously.

"Yeah right. I don't think it'll be something I appreciate for some reason." I said but I was suspicious of him regardless.

"I promise you. You'll want to know everything. But I'm a busy man so I've told Metal to tell you. He has a personality now you know? One of my amazing robot creations had scanned Sonic during one of our big fights. I never had predicted a win but I used our battle as an excuse to discover all of Sonic's strengths, weaknesses and best of all secrets!" Dr Eggman said proudly and I was intrigued.

"You gave Metal Sonic all of Sonic's strengths, weaknesses and secrets? But he's a robot." I asked in shock. Dr Eggman sighed.

"I know that. I'd argue that he's one of my best creations. He now has all of Sonic's abilities and can easily overpower him now. Sonic can't win against his own metal copy!" The doctor laughed shortly.

"What do I have to do with any of it?" I asked.

"You haven't figured it out yet. Why do you think I gave Metal Sonic a personality? Robots have one weakness. They don't have emotions. Believe me when I say that emotions motivate us to fight to our best abilities. Imagine Metal Sonic going up against Sonic when the robot's lost it due to all the rage and anger he feels in his programming. Sonic would be completely outmatched and likely he'd die from the complete power that is coming from Metal Sonic. I thought to myself what would lead him to be so in rage if he knows all of Sonic's secrets, his abilities and everything about him. That's where you come in!" Dr Eggman explained and I felt lost. Why would I lead Metal Sonic into an uncontrollable rage from me? Sonic barely even knows me and it pains me to say it but I seem useless in this plan of his. Would I have to hit him with my hammer to make him angry? I questioned further...

"Why me?"

"Metal Sonic doesn't just feel rage now. He feels sadness. He feels happiness. He never won before simply because he had nothing motivating him to fight further than my orders. That's why he has been outmatched every time by Sonic. Now I realise it. He must feel love. That's the strongest thing we fight for isn't it? If something tried to attack or steal (He drew this out while saying it) something he loved then that's when he would be in complete rage. Sonic is too immature and friendly to feel rage that Metal Sonic could and will receive. Understand now? Dr Eggman tinted his glasses and smirked at my reaction. I didn't know what to say. I stumbled while trying to say something but it was so insane. His plan couldn't possibly work. Robot's cant feel love. Can they? Wait. If Metal Sonic is just like Sonic and shares his secrets, then does Sonic love me? I can't believe it. He does doesn't he. That's why Eggman chose me. The blue hedgehog I've chased for most of my life actually likes me back. There's no other reason that the doctor would kidnap me.

"Wait so Sonic loves me?" I said and Metal Sonic, who had not reacted at all during the conversation, nodded his head in a rhythm then suddenly stopped. It was kinda creepy but kinda cute. I smiled to myself and held my heart with my hands. It was so beautiful knowing that Sonic fell in love with me at one point. It almost made me forget about the situation that I was in. My heart beating furiously, I could just imagine Sonic rushing to save me when he found out about my capture. I'm waiting for you Sonic.

"Metal Sonic can't fall in love with me!" I tried to say seriously but I giggled after thinking about it for a serious moment. He's a robot. Robot's don't love Mobians. Dr Eggman brushed his moustache furiously.

"Well yes and I'm working on that. You'll see. I'm not heartless by the way. I'll feed you and provide you with all the necessities. I don't kill or maim. Unless it's Sonic. He deserves it. I estimate you'll be here for around three days until Sonic arrives here to rescue you. I've sent him on a wild goose hunt at Hydrocity. I won't go into details but it's humorous to say the least. Metal Sonic! I don't need you for the moment. You're scheduled for three o'clock. As of now, make sure our prisoner doesn't escape." He ordered and left the cell. Just before he left, he turned his head to look at me and said in a fake lovey dovey "Have fun catching up you two." and exited the premises. Now I was alone, unable to move, with a robot built on destroying the one guy I love in this world. This stuff only happens to me. If I was going to be here for three days then the only possible thing I could do is try to convince Metal Sonic to let me escape or at least tell me something that could help Sonic beat him. The room was illuminated in colours of red and black, the darkness began to cover me like a blanket. I could still see his eyes, those dead eyes, staring right at me. Fearfully, I spoke up...

"Metal Sonic?" I tested. Surprisingly, he responded.

"What?" was the answer. I was kinda surprised that he didn't give some basic robot response but I guess this was due to this new personality thing that had been implemented. His voice clearly hasn't changed however, remaining robotic and concealing any emotion. If he had any in the first place.

"Why are you working for Dr Eggman?" I asked this basic question to test the waters. I wanted to see what it's personality was but I didn't want to enrage him or anything like that.

"He created me. He gave me power. He gave me emotions. Without him, I would be nothing but scrap." he stated. His voice started to sound lighter. Like he was sad. Maybe it was just me but something had definitely changed when he had said that.

"But's he's evil. Do you want to be evil?" I asked sadly. At first, I thought he wouldn't respond and ignore me but then I heard a step move closer to me. I backed away slowly to the wall right behind me. What was he going to do?

"I don't know." His response startled me. But to my surprise there was more from him. "Do you want me to be evil?"

His words started to make me feel something. Something strange in my heart. Why was he asking me this? Does Metal not want to follow his master and commit atrocities in his footsteps. Hope gleamed in my heart. My eyes watered slightly as I formed a response.

"No of course not. We could be friends. Just because you're a robot doesn't mean you have to be evil. Please let me go. I can save you!" I pleaded and for a split second, I was sure he was considering it but then he turned his face to the wall.

"I owe Eggman for creating me. I must defeat Sonic. That is my only goal. It doesn't matter what I feel about it. I follow under Robotnik's orders. Not you. Even if..." he said. His voice started to have emotion in it. It felt like a Mobian was speaking to me, not some sort of robot killing machine. I held my hands to my eyes to cover my tears and stared at his dark red eyes.

"If what?" I asked, desperate for an answer.

"You." he said and this time I felt no emotion coming from him this time. It was all so confusing. My feet started to ache as I was sitting down and my stomach was rumbling for something to eat. Metal left the area so I assumed it was three o'clock. I felt ill and befuddled. Metal loved me? It wasn't true love. Eggman doesn't understand that. He's just programmed to love. He doesn't feel it at all. He's just a monster that has no heart and therefore love for him is impossible. It has to be. Love comes from the heart and I definitely don't have any compassion for him. I love Sonic. Not some lifeless copy.

Why am I so obsessed with this anyway? If I can save Metal, then I will. At any cost. I care for him now that I realise he isn't really evil. He's just scared. Love however? That's impossible! Isn't it?

A/N: Next Chapter in Tails P.O.V


	3. Amy's Disappearance

(Tails P.O.V)

My eyes refused to open. I was too tired to wake up from my slumber. I didn't even have the effort to rotate my two tails and fly downstairs. It was all because of the test revision I've been doing over the last couple of nights. Amy was supposed to come this morning and pick up her project that I kindly asked to check to see if it would be passable and unknowing to the pink girl, I've made some secret changes to make sure she gets a high grade. She deserves it. She's always been there for me when I was bullied or feeling alone. The least I could do was help her pass for repayment. I'd better get up anyhow. I didn't do all that studying for nothing! Also I need to wait for Amy anyway and I'll revise the periodic table and it's elements in the car ride with Knuckles. Sonic **refused** to get in any car and I can't blame him. He's always running everywhere and sometimes I lose sight of him since he's basically running at the speed of sound which at first I deduced as impossible until Sonic disproved me almost immediately. I dragged myself out of bed and walked downstairs, my vision barely visible and made myself some cereal. A robot I had been working on lay scrambled on the table and my toolbox seemed to have been turned upside down by something as everything was falling out of it quite rapidly. I took care of that situation and got out my phone to see if Sonic had texted me about the party or anything like that. There was one text but I didn't recognise the number at all. It definitely wasn't from our neighbourhood I deduced so I opened it to see:

 **Amy is not coming today. She is busy. :)**

 **Karen**

I was not convinced at all. I've been friends with Amy for years and this is the first time ever that I have heard this name. Karen? I don't think anyone in our school is named Karen (and I've checked the yearbook as well and my good memory would have definitely remembered) so who was this person for real? It was possibly a prank. Although I don't get the premise if this was a joke or a prank. What would they be trying to accomplish by this? I'm thinking too much into this. The point is that Amy isn't coming so I better bring her project to school with me and give it to her then. I picked up my school bag and was about to leave but as soon as I turned the door handle, someone knocked on the door quite rapidly. It wasn't quite worrying so I opened it and saw two girls right in front of me. Rouge and Sally.

"Hey Tails." Sally said as Rouge seemed to be checking her nail paint, oblivious to the fact that I had even opened the door. Although my friendship with Amy was definitely close, I was no where near as close with Amy's friends. Well except Cream of course. Amy looks to Cream as a little sister and takes great care of her. Me and Cream share a lot of shared interests such as flying through the sky at great speed (she isn't as fast as me so sometimes I outlap her when we race) and we both are top of our class at science. She and Charmy are my best friends in fact. Rouge, Sally, Tikal and Blaze are a different story. They like to mock my 'loner' attitude apparently since they seem to think that me being smart automatically make me an outcast to everyone. It really does show what they think of the average intelligence of the school in all honestly. Obviously I know they aren't being serious but it is still slightly annoying when they do it. There's plenty subject material to mock about the girls believe me. One day I'll use this material and embarrass them. For teaching them a lesson of course. I take no pleasure in humiliating people. Sally looked quite worried about something. Her hands were shaking ever so slightly but I still caught up on it.

"This is really urgent. Have you seen Amy? She isn't at her house, she hasn't responded to my texts or calls and she isn't at the milkshake restaurant we like to go to either in the mornings. Blaze and Tikal went to school to see if she went early but they just called me saying she isn't there either! I'm scared. I didn't see her after the party yesterday." Sally said in a timid tone. A very unusual one for her to speak in. Her proper way of speaking seemed to have been gone. Rouge looked up at me and seemed to be eyeing me as if she was determining if whatever I wasn't going to say was a lie or not.

"I saw her at the party. She went upstairs to see Sonic but I never saw her after that. She was supposed to meet me this morning but she never came!" I told them and they both looked shocked and at a lost for words. After around a full twenty seconds of full silence, Rouge spoke up.

"Do you think Sonic did something to her?" She asked in a frightened tone.

"Sonic wouldn't do something like that. I know that for sure. We'd better go to Sonic's house just in case. He's got free periods this morning so he won't be at school." I explained and I was annoyed at Rouge for suggesting that Sonic would hurt or do anything bad to Amy. She was always assuming the worst. I couldn't tell if she was mocking me or being serious. "By the way. Do you know who Karen is?" I questioned them. If anyone would know who this mystery girl is then it's them.

"No." they both replied in unison.

After hearing their response, I showed them the text on my phone from this girl and they both looked very suspicious as I did.

"This is definitely not one of Amy's friends. Maybe she knows where Amy is?" Sally said hopefully.

"Text her back asking where Amy is right now at this time. It's probably just a misunderstanding." Rouge stated, rubbing her eyes softly. She looked really tired. I did what she said and we waited for a while. Then the familiar message sound alert rang in our ears. We all checked it and it said:

 **Meet me at the alleyway behind the casino. Now. I'll explain.**

 **Karen.**

It seemed as if it was a whole another person that wrote this text. It seemed more serious, especially without the smiley faces. Without any words, we nodded our heads and got into Sally's limo to drive to the casino.

"It could be a trap." I suggested.

"Even if it was, we need to know what happened to Amy. That's the most important thing." Sally said back to me almost immediately. I understood completely. I was just holding out the hope that nothing bad had happened to her. We arrived after two minutes and we went to the alley. There were three people there. One we recognise do almost as soon as we glanced at him.

"Sonic!" I yelled, Rouge and Sally following behind me.

"Huh? Oh hi Tails! You got an invitation from 'Karen' as well didn't you?" Sonic said gleefully, a chilli lay half-eaten on his right hand.

"Yeah we did." said Sally despite the fact that Sonic addressed me. "Do you know who this Karen girl is?

"He ain't a girl that's for sure!" He laughed and pointed to the right of him. A pitch-black hedgehog stood still next to him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

"Hmm. Took you long enough to get here." Shadow said boredly. The third person was a purple weasel with a long tail and a cowboy hat. He looked Australian or at least desperately trying to look it. A popgun was held on his belt and he was smirking.

"Long time no see Fox." Fang said with an evil smile. Fang was an infamous bounty hunter who had no trouble in exercising dangerous and risky plans to achieve his goals. I had met him before. At Sunset Park. He ambushed me and Sonic to steal our chaos emeralds but luckily for us, he clearly underestimated us two and lost in a matter of seconds. Grovelling at our feet and begging for mercy, (not like we were going to do anything regardless anyway) we let him escape as long as he promise not to do any of this sort of shady stuff again. He nows says he owns and takes care of Casino Night but apparently he's still up to no good.

"Enough nonsense. We all know why we are here. Amy's disappearance. Fang has told me what happened to her." Shadow exclaimed, looking as agitated as ever.

"So? What happened then?" Sonic questioned, his foot tapping the ground impatiently.

"Well I saw you in the air flying through the sky with Amy in your grasp!" Fang accused. Rouge and Sally gasped loudly, as if they were doing it for dramatic effect. "You looked like a robot though. All shiny and 'metally'."

"Metal Sonic!" I said in realisation and everyone looked at me.

"It has to be!" shouted out Rouge. Then an unknown voice called to us from behind.

"You all need to stop poking around!" The voice was screaming but it sounded as if it was in pain or resisting to say those words. We turned around to see Tikal, her face contorted in misery and pain and a metal contraption on her head. Right beside her was Chaos.

"Tikal? What's going on!" demanded Shadow and without her own will, she laughed manically. The metal device on her head was controlling her. It was so clear.

"Eggman has ordered me to stop you. Chaos, attack!" she ordered and we all entered fighting stance as we prepared to fight something that we couldn't possibly beat.

A/N: Sorry for short chapter. Next one will be longer. Next one will be back to Amy P.O.V


	4. Eggman's Preparations

(Amy's P.O.V)

A screen emerged from the ceiling, static sounds buzzing in my ears. My cell was almost pitch black as of now so the screen was the only source of light in the room except from the red glow of Metal's eyes. Metal had returned from his check-up with Eggman but he had said no other words when he came back. He just continued to guard me. With complete concentration. The screen then turned to an aerial view of some sort of alleyway. There was some sort of fight going on. I didn't recognise the location but I definitely noticed who was there. Sonic! As well as some of my friends and Shadow which surprised me because he seemed to be fighting alongside them. There was also some cowboy wannabe there but I didn't know who he was. They were fighting... Chaos? Tikal? Why had Tikal summoned Chaos to fight my friends? It makes no sense. She was one of my best friends. Unless... Wait one second. Was Tikal working for Eggman? She was the one who persuaded me to go to the party in the first place which is really fishy. She must have arranged my kidnapping with Eggman! I wasn't even planning to go to the party until she convinced me! How could she do this...

"How could you Tikal?" I screamed at the screen, as if my words would bypass into the actual scene and she would hear it and respond. I was so angry. At her and at myself. I was friends with her for years and now she's plotted with some insane doctor to kill Sonic. My heart and stomach began to ache badly so I covered it with my hands but it hurt so badly. I moaned softly in misery. Unexpectedly Metal came over to me as quickly as Sonic himself. The speed made me jump slightly but I was curious on what he was about to do.

"Are you hurting?" Metal asked, his voice seemed to be adapting to show emotion as now I could sense worry. Or maybe it was curiosity? Or a mix of both?

"Everything hurts. It's just... How could she betray me? We've share so much! You knew about this didn't you!" I accused, my face red with anger. My temperature was boiling and it was all because of the rage I felt. I want my hammer.

"That girl has nothing to do with any of Dr Robotnik's plans. I checked my database and she was not mentioned." Metal responded, his metal hands slowly reaching towards my face. When it impacted, it felt freezing but I kinda wanted him to not let go. I felt safe. Kind of.

"Why is she attacking Sonic then?" I questioned, refusing to believe that Metal was telling the truth.

"She is being controlled. By Dr Robotnik. The metal helmet on her head makes her a puppet." Metal explained. I still didn't believe him fully but I began to feel much more calmer and relaxed. Especially with Metal's embrace...

What am I saying? Metal scares me, he doesn't make me feel safe or as if nothing could hurt me. Although he seems so different. So caring and honest and likeable. I smiled at him.

"Metal? Help them. Chaos with a chaos emerald's power is something that makes me afraid that he'll hurt my friends. Hurt Sonic. Hurt Shadow. Please help them." Metal turned his head away.

"I can't. I only obey Dr Robotnik's orders. I am... Sorry." He explained, his voice sounded torn and lost.

Tears fell from my eyes as I watched the screen, my friends fighting a monster. I was afraid that they might suffocate under all that water. I was even afraid for Tikal, despite the fact I didn't know if I could trust her completely. Rouge had a giant red cut on her face and Fang seemed to have bruised his legs while fighting. Both me and Metal watched as the fight reached its end with Shadow and Sally teaming up to take down Chaos with a combination of Chaos Spears and bombs that the limo driver fearfully threw at her during the fight. Sonic picked up all the bombs and threw them into the heart of Chaos and Shadow's spear pierced it, causing a massive explosion that made Sonic fly through the air and land quite harshly on the stony ground. Everyone's looked like they were in agony and Sonic was helping them all get up. Tails (whose cheek had a scar firmly cut on it) engaged in conversation with Sonic but there was no sound coming from the screen so I was unaware of what they were saying. Shadow stood motionless in front of Chaos who wasn't entirely dead and took the chaos emerald that he had absorbed. Tikal, who didn't seemed to be being controlled by Eggman anymore" was caring to Chaos as well a second crying mercifully. No doubt she was apologising to everyone about what had just happened, tears spilling down her face.

The screen raised to the ceiling and with it became the entrance to Dr Eggman. He maintained his usual smirk and strutted in.

"Sonic knows you're behind this now Eggman. He's coming to take you down!" I said triumphant. Eggman however didn't look scared at all.

"I wanted Sonic to come here Amy. I want him to come to his own demise when Metal takes him down effortlessly! Ha!" He gloated. I rolled my eyes.

Your plan failed. Metal doesn't love me." I said.

"Quite the contrary actually. My plan has gone perfectly." He said as he stared at Metal Sonic who was just staring at me. No way. It can't be.

"Metal! Report to me at 4 o'clock immediately! And bring Amy with you. It's time to get rid of Sonic once and for all! That's an hour from now by the way!" He said in pride and he left the room. I was shocked.

"Metal! Tell me what's going on!" I demanded of him but he was so close now that our faces were nearly matching. My heart was fluttering and I didn't know why. Rose red blushes but appeared on my cheeks as I stared at him. Metal was smiling at me.

"One hour. Then you're mine." He said but this time he sounded evil and menacing. In spite of this, I didn't feel angry or annoyed. I felt very still. I couldn't stop staring at his red eyes which were consequently staring at mine. Without thinking, I placed my hand on his steel sharp hands but it didn't bother me at all. He held me tightly and we were now connected. My head was swimming around in feelings. Should I let go? Should I scream? Should I... Love him?

"Metal..." I whispered as we got closer and closer. Was he going to kiss me? Should I kiss him? I'm so conflicted about what to do. He's so much like Sonic. He's caring and super fast and he could totally take me around the world like he could.

This is insane. It must be some sort of toxins or gas or something Eggman put in here to make me think this. It has to be. I...

It happened. Metal had a mouth and lips that Eggman must have modified on him for such an occasion. I leant forward and his glowing red eyes shined onto me, making me see a plethora of light. Then we kissed ever so slightly. It felt like nothing else was around us. Like I was only his. I kinda liked it. When we let go, Metal didn't seem to want to let go of me. Me however...

"Let go of me!" I screamed, pushing him away at full force. "That was a mistake! I was distracted by stuff and I didn't expect it! You're a robot! Ahhh this is so crazy! Let me go!" I yelled but Metal Sonic kept smirking and waved his finger just like Sonic would. I growled.

"What's so funny?" I shouted at him. I wasn't in rage. I was just conflicted. Metal let go of my hands and pulled me up.

"Let's go. It's 4 o'clock." He said and he bound me to him so I couldn't escape his grasp and he pulled me through the corridors of Eggman's base. It was really long and confusing which made me wonder how the doctor traversed in in the first place. The badniks were staring at me as Metal dragged me past them and they seemed to be staring at me with disgust. It was kinda of humorous to seem them look angry at me for no reason. Maybe they were jealous of Metal? I would be if I were them. Not cause he is attractive. I mean come on! Mechanical monsters aren't my style. Even if he's strong and quick and Sonic and... Gah! He took me to the main control room where Eggman was sitting down in an extra large throne with Orbot and Cubot fanning him with some sort of leaf fan. He looked so lazy that if I wasn't captured, I'd be making fun of him since there is plenty of subject material.

"I have brought Amy as you said, Dr Robotnik." said Metal and he shoved me in front of him. Eggman commanded his servants to turn the chair around with a hand motion and giggled when he saw me.

"I just can't contain my excitement! Sonic's going down! After he's dead, I'll build Eggmanland, the best theme park there ever was! HAHAHA!" Eggman was laughing in joy. "Metal! Tie Amy to this chair and wait for Sonic to arrive at this base. I'm going to escape to a place where I can watch the fireworks! The battle begins now!" Eggman pointed at the screen and I stared at it. It showed Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Fang and all of my girl friends from school running extremely fast (Cream, Tails and Rouge were flying) towards the base. Metal tied me to the chair and even though I tried to escape by pushing him away, I underestimated my own strength and he forcefully grabbed my hands and threw me to the chair but I couldn't help but smile when he did this. He's so dominant. It's kind of hot. I meant if Sonic did it to me of course! Heh Heh.

"Metal. Sonic's coming for Amy! You know what to do. But first, take this chaos emerald to boost your own power." Eggman said gleefully and he handed the emerald to Metal who inserted it inside the core of his body and then quickly ran out of the room with his badniks following him quickly behind. Metal smiled at me, his face mad with power which made him look even more dangerous than before.

"My sensors indicate that Sonic has already entered the base. When he gets here, I will kill him. Just for you, Amy Rose." Metal spoke in a malicious tone. I cried softly. There was nothing I could do. One of them was going to die. It was all my fault.

 _A/N: Thanks everyone for reading, following, reviewing and favouriting this fanfic. Next chapter will be up soon._


	5. Battle between 2 Sonics

(Amy P.O.V.)

A showdown was about to happen. Right here where I was trapped by tightening rope and absolute fear. Me, just some ordinary girl, in the midst of an upcoming battle for the right to 'save me'. A battle between a killing machine and a worldwide hero. You think it would be obvious who to root for wouldn't you? But for me, that robot is special. Metal can think, feel but most of all he can love. I just can't escape the feeling that I care about him as much as I care about Sonic. It was scary but I knew it to be true. I wanted neither of them to die but there was no choice. I had to watch them kill each other. No possibility to intervene. I clench my teeth in anticipation as I watched the screen which showed Sonic get closer and closer to the control room where I was being held. I saw my friends (I consider Shadow a friend, although he'd probably not consider me the same) following closely behind him. Metal walked up to me and turned the chair so I was facing the entrance to the room, the place where Sonic would eventually emerge. My hands bruised by the strong binding rope and my eyes ached of tiredness. I wanted this to be some sort of nightmare. Voices became more and more clearer as time went on and I stared at the door with extreme focus. If I could only warn them of the trap that maniacal doctor had set up for Sonic but my voice was raspy and quiet, mainly from the lack of food and drink I had been provided. The door smashed open and rubble spat past me at lightning speeds, barely missing my face. Standing there was Sonic and Shadow. A laser gate went down behind them which made them turn and see what had happened and now this meant they couldn't escape the room. My friends (and Fang for some reason) eventually arrived almost five seconds after but the laser gate prevented them from entering the room at all. All they could do was watch as Sonic and Shadow fight against Metal.

"Amy! Are you ok?" questioned Sonic in a caring tone. I tired to smile at him but everything was hurting and I didn't have the strength to respond. Grasping for something, I tried to say anything to let him know what had happened.

"Sonic... I..." but that's all I could bring myself to say. My mind racing around with fear for the upcoming battle.

"Metal! What have you done to her? Answer me!" Sonic yelled at Metal which made Metal laugh insanely. Sonic jumped in shock that the robot had just laughed at him. Shadow raised his eyebrow at him.

"I've saved her. And you're the one trying to hurt her!" Metal answered. Eggman had blinded him from the truth, just for a chance to eliminate Sonic. Sonic looked at him curiously.

"Eggman gave you a personality eh? Heh. At least it makes this more interesting. I wonder what you'll say when I beat you for the fifteith time." Sonic said, his feet tapping on the ground rapidly. They were both itching for a fight. Shadow smirked.

"I'm guessing you don't need my help them Sonic? For once in your life?" Shadow said and Sonic nodded at him. Shadow sat onto a nearby chair and put his arms together.

"We'll see about that." Shadow said. Did Shadow know about Metal's power? It was possible since he had some sort of relationship with Eggman as it seemed to a alternate between allies and enemies. Hope drained from me. If Shadow didn't warn Sonic then Sonic had no chance to beat him. I can't see a chance. Metal was way too powerful. Metal began to fly in the air, pointing his claws at Sonic.

"Ready to die Sonic?" Metal questioned, his voice sounding loud and booming.

"Don't worry Amy! I'll beat this robo-dunce in a flash!" Sonic shouted at me joyfully. What he didn't realise was Metal's face contorting into absolute anger.

"Die!" Metal screamed and he flew straight towards Sonic in such speed that there was no way any of us could have seen it coming. Metal's claws smashed Sonic right on his face and Sonic flew across the room from such force and he landed on the main computer, his cheek containing two large scratches from the claw impact. Sonic placed his hands onto his face but his positive enthusiasm remained. It was inspiring to me but my fear remained. This was only the start.

"Heh Heh. Nice! Now it's time to get serious." Sonic said and he ran at full speeds towards Metal and spindashed right onto his head. The spindash made sparks appear but Metal was not moving. He seemed to be resisting and his strength was so powerful that it seemed to have not been affecting him at all. Metal grabbed Sonic's left foot and let him dangle in the air which gave Sonic's a sickly look and threw him right next to my chair. It was as if his positive energy he once had was not there anymore. He looked annoyed.

"What's going on? How are you so strong?" Sonic said, his fists clenching together in fury. Metal was in rage.

"I won't let you! I won't let you take Amy away from me. You love her don't you! I know you do." Metal shouted out to him. Sonic frowned and turned to me.

"Yeah. I do love her. Are you saying you do to? Ha! You're a robot. Tell him Amy." He said with a cute wink. I looked at him remorsefuly but I managed a small smile.

"Yeah. I love you... Sonic..." but I immediately regretted it when I realised that this was what Eggman had planned all along. This was how he had planned Metal to be in total rage. Tears fell from my eyes as I burn my tongue. Sonic looked at me fearfully and turned around to boast. All he did was gasp however as Metal looked... Demonic. Some sort of mechanical noise rang in our ears and Metal ran at Sonic at full force, his claws colliding into Sonic's chest which made him cry out in pain. Sonic tried to side kick Metal but Metal's reflexes were programmed at its best so he grabbed the leg and twisted it full force. Sonic fell to the ground face first, the impact forming a dark black eye. Sonic got up quick enough to avoid a electric beam shot at the ground and he uppercutted Metal into the air but he responded by entering flight mode before he hit the ground, electricity forming around his body like a shield. Sonic growled and tried to bypass the barrier with his insane speed but it was useless and he was zapped with thousands of bolts. He narrowly dodged Metal'a dash and jumped to where I was being held, Metal hovering straight above him. Blood spewed from his mouth and I closed my eyes in horror. I felt sick. Shadow looked on curiously, but he showed no signs of planning to intervene. Sonic was limping but at a fast speed. We stared into each other's eyes and for the first time, I could see defeat on his beautiful face. Metal shot more electric beams and they were becoming increasingly harder to dodge. Almost impossible even. Some of them hit Sonic's arms and he gasped in pain. Sonic jumped onto one of the roboticisers and went to homing attack Metal while he was firing the beams but in mid air at a blink of an eye, Metal cancelled firing the beams and went to counter attack. They span into each other and crazy speed and it was hard to see who would win the exchange. The grinding noise was high pitched and it felt like some sort of explosion was bound to happen. Sonic began to descend and I worried that he was about to lose and my suspicions were correct. He fell to the ground in a hard bang that was so loud, I almost felt the impact. Sonic was covered in blood, scars and cuts. He was breathing frantically. I stared at him in horror and Metal stood above him, his cold red eyes lacking sympathy.

"I win. I outmatch you in every aspect now. All because of Amy Rose." Metal said a small he glanced at me. My tears fell even harder and I couldn't not bare to watch Sonic die. Metal kneeled down, his claws piercing Sonic' flesh. Sonic groaned in despair but he wasn't able to move. With the last of my strength, I screamed.

"No! Shadow. Stop him. Please." Shadow did nothing but stare down at the ground.

"The Doctor promised me something if I didn't stop Metal. So I'm not going to." Shadow said coldly. It wasn't all over. My friends were trapped behind the gate, their voices were inaudible.

"Metal! Don't..." I began but it hurt to much to talk at all. Metal looked at me and smiled.

"I won't wait any longer. Not for you Amy Rose." He said , descending his sharp claws above Sonic's heart. Sonic tried to move but his face contorted to misery. He couldn't do anything.

"Stop right there!" said a voice coming from the ceiling and we all looked up. The ceiling had been completely removed by an explosion and a massive jet flew above it. Rope fell down and several armed fighters and my friends came down along with their leader. It was Sally! I smiled in relief.

"The Freedom Fighters!" Sonic muttered softly.

"Surrender now Metal!" Sally yelled at him as almost hundred weapons were trained on him alon. Even with his power, he was outgunned. Metal didn't seem to care and charged at the fighters. They all opened fire simultaneously and a burst of blue energy created a sphere around Metal, trapping him instantly. He was suspended on he ground and was unable to move.

"This only traps him. He's still too powerful to deal with. We'll take him with us to our base." Sally explained as she offered a hand to Sonic and he accepted, getting up quickly.

"I didn't need any help Sally! But I appreciate it..." Sonic said, smiling. I was ecstatic that no one had died and Sally untied me but it hurt to stand so Tails offered me his shoulder.

I looked at Metal with remorse and he stared back. I couldn't help but feel pity for him. I went to look for Shadow to give him a piece of my mind but...

Shadow had seemingly disappeared.


	6. Confession

_Kind of mature chapter. Simple warning for any super young viewers who are reading this... It's not that bad. Sorry for it being short. Next chapter will be longer._

(Amy's P.O.V)

Me and Sonic agreed to talk about our feelings after the devastating battle. He insisted on it actually and there was no way I was going to refuse talking about it. I still can barely believe that Sonic is in love with me. I'm so lucky! Me and Sonic were sitting right next to each other on Sally's private jet that she had used to transport the freedom fighters to the devastating battle that had just occurred moments ago. Sally's charade of being some normal schoolgirl was still something I was shocked about. A leader of a massive group of individuals that fought against the evil's of the world. To see her as their commander still blows my mind. Metal was being held captive in the same jet as Sally was in and we were being taken to their secret base. I glanced out the window, clouds and rain passing by like they were racing across my eyes. I love the rain. The way it sounds and the way it makes you feel. Deep in thought, I turned to Sonic who was still recovering from his wounds and scars. He looked so heroic and courageous. A hero for the ages and a hero for me. Sonic looked slightly uncomfortable and I grew worried.

"What's wrong Sonic?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not used to travelling by any way other than running. It's kinda weird isn't it? You run pretty fast don't you? I've watched you in gym class." Sonic told me, smirking at me. A tingling sensation formed near my heart and I glared at him.

"You watch me in gym? During your free period?" I questioned while trying to keep a straight face. What a pervert!

"No it's not like that at all..." Sonic said in a startled tone and he began to stutter excuses quickly. "You see... Me and Tails usually go to one of the spare classes and I looked out the window which led to seeing you in your gym costume... I mean in gym class running really fast. Yeah that's it. Heh heh." I raised my eyebrows for a second at him which made him make a nervous laugh but then I giggled in happiness.

"I have to run fast. To chase after you Sonic!" I said, leading to a cocky look from him.

"Maybe one day you'll be able to capture me. I doubt it though!" he said and we both laughed. I missed this. Not worrying about death or evil or Metal... I still have Metal on my mind still though... He just won't go away even though I know him as a murderer in the making. Someone who had tried to kill the love of my life yet I bare no hatred for him. I just can't stop thinking about the moment me and Metal had shared. It was so wrong but so right. Whatever. I need to forget about him now. It never happened. This time alone with Sonic is the only thing that does matter. Love is so complicated isn't it? I placed my hand on Sonic's face, staring at the large scar on his cheek. It looked painful. Sonic responded by placing his hand on my face, mimicking me. I felt warm and comfy around him. We both shared a smile at each other. I had to tell him how I felt.

"I... love you Sonic." I told him, tears slowly forming around my eyes. He didn't let go of me but rather lent closer so our noses were just barely touching.

"I love you to Ames. I always have. No other girl is like you." Sonic told me in a beautiful whisper, my heart fluttering lightly. We both moved even closer so our lips were now finally connected. I tilted my head slightly to the side and he mimicked in the opposite direction. He pressed his lips onto mine with minimal pressure and I moaned softly. I opened my mouth slightly to allow his tongue entry and he gladly complied, gently stroking the top of my tongue. He explored me calmly and I began to wrestle him for domination as I fought with him for control. Moans came out of me as his hands stroked my chest and his tongue explored my mouth. I never wanted this to stop. His hands began to descend down my skirt and I felt him softly grasping my butt as he kissed me powerfully. I returned the favour as I stroked his chest which made him giggle ever so slightly as I did so.

"Sonic..." I whispered in pleasure. The blue hedgehog laid me down across the two seats and kneeled on top of me, securing me below. He looked so motivated as he usually did on adventures but I knew it was for a whole different reason. He kissed me on the lips and smiled at me. Unfortunately we then heard a door open behind our seats and we quickly got up, leading to myself banging my head onto his shoulder. Sitting up as we did before, we watched as Sally and two of her private guards enter the room. Sally had a cocky smile on her face and her face was red as the sun from all the blushing.

"Um... Hi Sally..." I said embarrassed. I hope she didn't see any of what we just did although according to her face, it was definite that she would have seen it. My hands twitched and Sonic was refusing to make eye-contact with her out of fear.

"Hey lovebirds! Change of plans. We'll be dropping you off at your houses while we take Metal to our base. You can then go to school and carry on your ordinary life. Don't worry. I'll be back there soon. After we capture Eggman." Sally told us, her hands rubbing her eyes harshly. She looked tired and it was clear that she was desperate to stay awake.

"K Sally. I doubt your need my help anyway. I've got some catching up to do!" Sonic said as he tickled the side of my chest. I giggled loudly.

"Sonic! Stop it. Ha Ha! Come on! Stop." I begged as he continued to make me laugh so loud that probably the whole jet could hear me. Does my embarrassment ever go away? The jet landed in my backyard and we both got off with Sally waving us goodbye.

"Make sure you come back Sally!" I yelled as the jet ascended to the sky. My phone vibrated and I checked it.

 **Don't worry Amy. I will. :)**

 **Sally (Princess)**

Everything was looking up for me and my life. I felt a burst of happiness as I hugged Sonic's chest. Back to my ordinary life. But now I had an all new addition. Sonic the hedgehog! I still can't believe it! He's mine. Forever.


	7. Tikal

A/N: Extremely sorry for late upload. :(

He was right there... Sonic. In my house. On my bed. He was lying there, some cotton wool covering his scar that was gushing out an unhealthy amount of blood just a few moments ago. He seemed tired which was highly unusual since I was used to Sonic constantly being on the go but I wasn't complaining at all. Especially now that I was the one taking care of him. I'm his guardian angel! Now that we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend, many of Sonic's friends had come over to check on him since it had only been two days since Sally had dropped us of at my house and Sonic had announced it to everyone on the school website. We were so happy together and nothing could change that. Nothing except...

That stupid robot.

I can't stop thinking about Metal. Like at all. I'm sick of thinking of him. I want him to disappear but it won't happen. I admit that I'm scared of what's going to happen to Metal now that he's trapped in the clutches of the Freedom Fighters. I doubt they would hurt him or torture him but the possibility couldn't escape my mind. He's evil don't get me wrong and I'm not like that at all but even now, with Sonic and me living the perfect life, I want Metal back. Just to see if he's ok.

"Ames!" Sonic called out for me. Smiling with a chili dog in my hand, I rushed straight for him.

"What is it Sonic?"

"I was just gonna say that you look kinda worried... That's all. Don't worry I love all chili dogs." I passed him the chili dog which he scoffed up almost immediately. It was actually quite impressive honestly. He looked so cute when he was injured. So helpless. He really needed me didn't he?

"I'm just worried about you Sonic. Your wounds are still bleeding. I thought it would have stopped by now." I told him nervously. Sonic sighed.

"It doesn't hurt anyway so there's nothing to worried about. And anyway we need to get to school. Did you forget it's a Monday?" He asked me joyfully, rubbing his hands together. To tell the truth I did forget. I've been so caught up on everything that had happened. Metal, Sally's identity, Tikal and my true love actually being in love with me. I'm so grateful that Sonic's in love with me. Sonic got up and quickly got dressed, giving me a slight kiss on the cheek. "I'd better go. I have early Maths and I'm pretty sure it's a test. I know I'll ace it though. Sit next to me at lunch k?" Sonic said and I nodded. Winking at me, he turned and ran straight out of the house in such speed that the wind blew my hair upwards in all directions. Now I look crazy! Totally worth it. I grabbed a brush and started to make my hair neat and tidy when my phone rang. I picked it up and placed it to my ear. A high pitched squeak rang into my ears.

"EEK" said the voice. I laughed slightly.

"Cream?" It was obvious it was her.

"Is it true Amy? You're going out with Sonic now? Did you kiss? she asked. I couldn't contain myself.

"YES! I can't believe it. He said he loved me and we kissed and we're living together and it's true love. I thought I must be dreaming but I knew I wasn't when we held hands. I love him so much! We are totally going to get married. Sonic only loves me and he watches me during gym class. He confessed that to me! I mean wow I thought I was the only one to do that." My tangent only seemed to excite Cream more.

"Wow! That is so cool. I'm so happy for you Amy. See you at school. We have lots to talk about don't we?

"Yes we do! See you there Cream!" I said happily and I hung up. It seemed that Cream wasn't the only one who knew this. Texts from nearly all my friends had come through concerning my relationship with Sonic.

 **omg no way you and sonic lol I don't believe it.**

 **Tikal :3**

 **You and Sonic. I guess it was inevitable. Good job.**

 **Blaze**

 **Did you blackmail Sonic into going out with you? Just jk I'm impressed.**

 **Rouge.**

There was no such texts from Sally which worried me even more. Would she turn up at school today? I hope so. I headed out the door and began my ten minute walk to school. Me and Cream continued to text about how great Sonic was as I walked, my feet aching slightly as I took each step. During my journey, I would always pass by Fang's casino so I was dreading going there after what had happened the night before. It would remind me of the massive fight that had taken place there. When I caught eye of the casino, I could see Fang and Tikal standing right in front of it, engaging in a conversation. They were whispering and being very secretive so I automatically got suspicious. I didn't at all trust Tikal completely and Fang's notorious shady deeds isn't something I'd call trustworthy either. The two began to walk into the casino and I grew even more curious. Should I follow them in there? I had to. They were up to something. I entered the casino and my eyes sparkled seeing all of the beautiful colours and lights while orgasmic sounds of slots ringing and music blasting out rang through my ears. The casino was quite large and spacious but I kept track of Fang and Tikal who seemed to be heading towards the lounge room, evident by the massive sign stating so. Running past an eagle with a bucket of change, I quickly entered the room before they were able to see me. I glanced around looking for a place to hide, but there wasn't much decision. Just a comfy red couch, another door which I assumed was some sort of cupboard for broken down slot machines and a wardrobe. I got in the wardrobe, making great care to shut the door behind me. I left a slight crack open so I could see what was going on. I was quite lucky as almost instantly, the two had walked into the room and locked the door behind them. They both sat onto the couch, Fang's arm around Tikal's shoulder. He was smirking maliciously and Tikal seemed to be drawing him in. It was so unlike her. She was being seductive, nibbling his neck softly which caused a soft moan.

"Come on... Tell me..." she spoke in a quiet yet attractive voice, staring deep into his eyes. What was going on?

"I don't know anything about it Tikal. I didn't bust him out. I..." but he was cut off as Tikal slipped her hands to Fang's chest, stroking it erotically. He blushed furiously and attempted to kiss her but she backed her head away.

"Not until you tell me everything sweetie." she demanded of him and he growled.

"You're teasing me mate. That's all." he said but Tikal giggled. Putting her hands behind his neck, she kissed him passionately for some time then let go.

"Now are you ready to tell me?" she asked and Fang rubbed his head with his hand.

"Dr Eggman made me swear not to tell anyone but..." Eggman? He's been working with Eggman? I should have known! "Me and some men were able to take down the jet that held the robot thing. The leader escaped but the rest are... casualties. We have Metal as of now. It was pretty easy but what should I expect." Fang shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hands in the air. They have Metal Sonic? This is all so much. Why would Fang and Tikal recapture Metal. What were they planning?

"You're a real tough guy aren't you." Tikal said as her hands reached lower and lower, moving in closer to the weasel. "Tell me then. Where is he now?" Fang laughed softly.

"He's right in that room." Fang pointed to the door I had glanced at before. No way he was in there. He's lying. I remained still, listening to every word.

"Still in chains?" Tikal questioned.

"No we let him be free. He didn't attack us or nothing. He followed us gladly. He knows I'm the boss." Fang boasted as he placed his hands onto Tikal's. "Who cares about any of that anyway. Are you like with Eggman or something?"

"I can't tell you. But... There is something you need to know..." she said as she licked the weasel's cheek. Fang was almost bright red.

"Yeah?" he moaned in pleasure.

"Amy's in this room. Right now." Tikal said, her eyes sighting the wardrobe. Fang jumped backwards in shock and so did I. How could she have known I was here? Fear trembling in my heart, I stood perfectly still in the hope that they wouldn't catch me but it was too late. I'm screwed. Fang angrily opened the wardrobe to see me cowering inside of it.

"What the hell are you doing here. You bitch!" he screamed at me and I couldn't even look at him. I was so scared that I closed my eyes and hid under my arms. He grabbed me forcefully and threw me towards the couch, banging my arm onto the side table. He immediately tied my hands to the sides of the bed. Tikal smirked and turned to Fang.

"I think Metal would be glad to see her, you agree Fang?" she asked and Fang smiled evilly.

"Me and you can go somewhere else. Let's leave these two lovebirds alone." Fang said and he opened the door where Metal was being held. Clanky footsteps echoed in the room and I was petrified.

"Please help me Tikal. I didn't mean to." I begged her and Tikal remained unconcerned. I knew I couldn't trust her.

"See you at school Amy!" Tikal waved at me, her sarcastically enthusiastic voice piercing my heart. She and Fang left the room, locking the door behind them. The robot came closer to me, his claws covered in dark red blood.

"Amy." Metal said, his eyes glowing and even though I was in this situation, I felt relieved. Relieved and Frightened at the same time. I was about to die.


End file.
